Real Warrior
'Real Warrior '''is an second series of Chapter VI. Trivia & Discussions * Ranger will return in this series after being absent in the previous series. * Navara conceived a plan bringing all the unknown persons to catch Ranger. However, It was announced that most of it are all pickups. * It is confirmed that Navara is the man behind the Mine Explosion just to force T. Warrior to join with them. * Fortuner will be with the darkness soon just like Montero suffers before when they encountered ASX. * This series tells that T. Warrior is still the real one until now. * Last appearance of Alaskan. * The sky way of Ford Intl. Base is the place where Ranger & Everest chase Explorer in the series, ''Undercover ''which this would be the place again where all pickup clashes once again to capture Ranger. Plot Synopsis Ranger saw running away from someone behind him. Sudden smashes heard until it reveals that it was Alaskan. The tracking device attached to Ranger triggers to alarm Ser Vanz that he is in trouble. Ser Vanz calls him what is going on to him right now. Ranger responds and tells his situation as of now until he reaches the cliff. He tells Ser Vanz that he is too far away from CTC now and had no idea where he was now before he jumps since he has no choice to do it. While falling down, MU-X approaches and save him from falling. Ranger thanked and asks if they already met before. ''"Maybe yes, but I already know you since you made a DieRanged group". MU-X to Ranger telling that he already knows him before. Until Alaskan seen going down to hunt him. Ranger run quickly before he reaches the ground and he remembers that the Amuelette is the reason how they knew his location. He warns MU-X to stay away from him because no matter what happens their lives would be placed at risk. After the tracking device triggers that Ranger is in trouble, Ser Vanz is preparing to find and save Ranger. He included Vorg for his first task as a member of The Advanced and also D-Max but D-Max tells that he can't include CR-V with his bad conditions as of now. Ms. Shasha decides to stay for taking care of Megalodon. Ser Vanz instructed Trail-B to set up some daggers everywhere. When they leave, CR-V seen looking and walks into the CTC Arena. Back in the forest, Ranger run again away from Alaskan leaving MU-X behind. Until Alaskan caught MU-X in his path. MU-X fights against him but in one smash of Alaskan's giant iron mace throws him near to another cliff. A chain hooks up and saves him from falling revealing D-Max responded to protect Ranger while Ser Vanz & Vorg seen fighting against Alaskan seen behind. "I owe you with that, Never expected with that mace coming for," MU-X says to D-Max after being saved and tells the direction where Ranger goes. In the hideout, After he deploys ASX & Alaskan, Navara thinks that Alaskan will never make it even he was along with ASX until he conceived a perfect plan to catch Ranger. He calls all of the clan base one by one wherein he spread about the benefits of Amuelette and whoever wants to get it, they just need to find "The Wildtrak" running around somewhere. STX tells that it was a great plan to catch Ranger easily. Afterwards, STX realizes about the past of T. Warrior that if T. Warrior would still remember who is the reason behind the mine explosion. "It is my plan and I'd made it, he will never ever saw me doing that because I know he was blinded all day long," Navara says to STX proving that T. Warrior already forgot those things. While STX & Navara having a conversation, T. Warrior is already wake up at that moment and heard all what they've said to him and also the man behind the mine explosion. Navara saw that T. Warrior is looking to them and realizing that they already fucked up. "You just used me?" a line of T. Warrior to STX & Navara. T. Warrior untied himself and enrages to them. Fortuner shocked what all he heard and he suddenly touched creating a new roman numeral "I" again. When T. Warrior is approaching to them, STX cursed his feet preventing to move. Navara admits that he is the man behind the Mine Explosion just to be with him. T. Warrior look around and he saw Fortuner wherein he removes his iron fist and throws to him. Fortuner quickly grabs his iron fist and completely smashed the prison and creates a vicious impact straight to STX & Navara. Fortuner helped T. Warrior to recover before he creates an escape path. A desperate Navara quickly follows them right after while STX stays for awhile to watch the location of Ranger. T. Warrior remembers the day when the mine explosion occurred. He hates himself that he trusted a wrong person. Fortuner calmed him down and plans on how can they escape to STX & Navara until he saw Navara hunting them. T. Warrior wants to fight him back but Fortuner tells to run away from him instead because they can curse their body no matter what. Navara traced their paths because without knowing Fortuner was already injected to be with them and it will happen soon. While running, T. Warrior look behind and saw Navara close to them. He told Fortuner to run and let him to face Navara wherein he charges his iron fist and smashes the ground creating a vicious impact to send Navara away from them and then he follows Fortuner. They stop running when they saw ASX & Alaskan fighting Ser Vanz & Vorg. Fortuner saw D-Max and attempts to call but T. Warrior prevents him. " I know you are not ready to face them as the real one but they can help you away from the darkness as you think you are," Fortuner says to T. Warrior about his future with them. Until Navara caught them and paralyze their movements again. Alaskan knocked out after a perfect timing of Vorg to attack and electrocutes him in the abdomen. ASX has no longer seen beside after D-Max & MU-X outdistanced him from Alaskan. D-Max strangles Alaskan with chains and asks where are their hideout. "I will tell you everything I know but promise me to avenge my family. I lost them before when they pushed me out of the train. But now they're gone after the train hijacked ended in a crash." Alaskan telling his story before he was with the Doomsdeath. Ser Vanz promises but he has no choice to kill him due to Navara's curse where the Doomsdeath can still locate him no matter how far he goes. Alaskan accepts his death by piercing him to the head by Ser Vanz. MU-X notices that the giant iron mace vanishes right after his death. Ser Vanz commands for a separation to find Ranger. D-Max & MU-X decided to separate together while Ser Vanz & Vorg remains. Vorg decides to bring Alaskan's corpse back in the city for his cremation where Ser Vanz let him. In the end, Ranger saw still running and he suddenly trips into a ridge falling down to the road.When he wakes up, He realizes that he was in the skyway of Ford Intl. Base. "NOT AGAIN." - Ranger says to himself.'' '' Deaths * Dr. Alaskan Arkoz (head impaled by Ser Vanz' steel stick)